


Espacio para respirar

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para separar lo que es tuyo, de lo mío, de lo nuestro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espacio para respirar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni TH ni los G’s me pertenecen, eso sobra decirlo.

**Espacio para respirar**

 

I. Toallas.

 

Si hay algo que Gustav adora con toda el alma, no es salir a correr en pleno enero cuando la ciudad se encuentra cubierta por treinta centímetros de nieve y peligroso hielo transparente que no se ve pero del que resulta fácil caer, tampoco la ducha larga que toma al regresar, sino el par de brazos que se ciernen por detrás de su cintura y los labios que recorren su cuello dejando caricias en puntos estratégicos.

—Mmm, cada vez estás mejor. ¿Cuántas vueltas le diste a la manzana? —Preguntó Georg aquella mañana, empujando a Gustav un poco hasta que los dos quedaron bajo el chorro de agua caliente. La ducha era pequeña, lo mismo que su departamento, pero desnudos no importaba.

—Cinco, uh… No, espera, fueron seis-ah vueltas completas —jadeó el baterista cuando Georgie succionó el pequeño espacio de piel detrás de su oreja. Ese pequeño acto le debilitó las rodillas que de por sí sentía cansadas luego del agotador ejercicio matutino—. ¿No tienes que salir con Melissa?

—Oh, cierto —dijo Georg mientras guiaba su mano derecha entre las piernas de Gustav—. ¿Lo hacemos rápido? No le importará si sólo son cinco minutos de retraso.

—Sí —gimió el baterista cuando la mano de Georg se cerró en torno a su miembro y el ritmo de caricias se estableció veloz y preciso—. Ah-ahhh…

Al cabo de unos minutos donde el único ruido dentro del baño fue el del agua caer y el de sus gemidos, se corrió contra la pared de la ducha, apoyando la frente caliente contra el frío azulejo y disfrutando del contraste de temperaturas.

—Uh, ¿quieres que-…?

Georg lo besó entre los omóplatos, justo encima del tatuaje. —Nah, no es necesario. Aunque yo en tu lugar me lavaría la pierna —rió como un chiquillo después de hacer una travesura.

—¿En serio? —Sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta, Gustav se llevó la mano a la pierna derecha y en efecto, Georg no había perdido el tiempo corriéndose también—. Ugh, no sé si es sexy o es exceso de confianza. Me niego a decidir.

—Dejémoslo en ambos —empujó Georg a Gustav contra la pared del baño y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Gustav por verse fuera del chorro de agua caliente, lo besó en los labios por largo rato antes de apartarse bruscamente cuando recordó la prisa que llevaba—. Mierda, ¡mierda!

—Te lo dije —le recordó Gustav viéndolo apartar de golpe la cortinilla de la regadera y salir a toda prisa de la ducha—. ¿A qué horas quedaste de ver con Melissa?

—A las diez y son las-… Mierda, son las nueve y media. Joder, más vale que el tráfico esté tranquilo o no llegaré a tiempo —resopló Georg, secándose lo más deprisa posible y saliendo del baño en un torbellino de prisas y maldiciones.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Gustav escuchó a Georg despedirse sin esperar respuesta de confirmado y luego el portazo de la puerta principal.

Envuelto en el repentino silencio que reinaba dentro del departamento, Gustav terminó de enjuagarse todo rastro de jabón antes de cerrar las llaves y proceder a su rutina diaria. El plan era desayunar mientras leía el periódico, salir más tarde al supermercado para reabastecer la comida de la semana y en la tarde…

—Joder, dime que no es cierto —gruñó por lo bajo cuando su mano se topó con el espacio vacío donde su toalla se debía de encontrar. Un breve vistazo lo confirmó; su toalla, la que usaba para secarse siempre, estaba en el suelo y con aspecto de haber sido usada. Más que eso, su toalla y otras dos más que Georg había utilizado y sin consideración alguna había dejado ahí mismo en el suelo bajo la forma de montículos chorreantes—. Ugh, asqueroso.

Reuniendo valor, Gustav salió de la ducha y dando brinquitos por el frío linóleo, se dirigió a su habitación en busca de algo con lo que secarse… Fallando lastimosamente. El armario que compartía con Georg estaba hecho un lío de ropa mal colgada y amontonada sin ningún orden. Lo que era peor, la gaveta donde usualmente guardaban las toallas de repuesto estaba del todo vacía y su única opción posible parecía secarse con alguna de las que ya estaban sucias en el canasto para la lavandería o no secarse.

Gustav optó por lo segundo.

—Estúpido Georg —maldijo Gustav a su novio minutos después mientras se secaba con servilletas de papel a falta de algo mejor—. Estúpido y sucio Georg. La que le espera cuando regrese…

 

II. Cocina.

 

Después del rapapolvo que Gustav le dio a Georg una vez regresó al departamento, el bajista hizo todo lo posible por volver a quedar de su parte y por tanto, se ofreció a preparar la cena de esa noche.

—Tú sólo quédate aquí, ve televisión y cuando todo esté listo, yo te llamaré —le aseguró a Gustav, besándolo en los labios y sin darle tiempo de replicar, desapareciendo en dirección a la también diminuta cocina con la que contaban.

Por espacio de cuarenta minutos, Gustav escuchó el ruido de las cacerolas golpearse entre sí, el cuchillo golpear la tabla de picar no como si se cortara verdura, sino como si se estuviera masacrando algo y por último (lo que hizo que se decidiera a ir a ver qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahí en realidad) un sonoro y fuerte quejido seguido de “Me cago en la…” que dejó bien en claro lo mal que Georg la estaba pasando frente al fogón.

—Oh por Diosss —abrió Gustav grandes los ojos cuando vio el desastre que reinaba en su antes impecable cocina. El fregadero estaba repleto de trastes y sartenes que se apilaban en una peligrosa pirámide a punto de caer, el suelo se sentía pegajoso bajo la suela de sus zapatos y el humo que salía de una de las ollas era la señal que esperaba para jalarse el cabello y preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando.

—Tsk, no es nada —desdeñó Georg la posibilidad de que lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina no fuera en lo absoluto normal—. Tú regresa a ese sillón y no te preocupes. Déjamelo todo a mí, Gustav.

—¡Pero…!

—Que regreses te digo, tengo todo controlado —empujó al baterista fuera de la cocina—. La cena estará lista en diez minutos, quince a lo sumo, así que prepara tu paladar para probar mi famosa receta secreta. Te prometo que jamás la olvidarás.

Los veinte minutos que tardó Georg en terminar de cocinar fueron los más largos que alguna vez Gustav hubiera tenido que esperar. De la ansiedad, se mordisqueó las uñas de la mano izquierda y ya iba a empezar con la derecha cuando el bajista apareció llevando dos platos en lo alto y los colocó sobre la diminuta mesa para dos que coronaba el estrecho espacio que pomposamente llamaban ‘comedor’ y que no pasaba de ser un hueco entre dos paredes.

—¡Voilá! Lo llamo ‘Georg’s Special’ —chapurreó en un inglés al que le vendría bien estudiar un par más de lecciones—. ¿Estás listo para la gran sorpresa?

—Uhhh —arrugó Gustav la nariz por inercia cuando el aroma de la comida le lleno de pleno a la nariz. Algo como una mezcla de carne de puerco y mariscos, no estaba bien seguro de ello, ya que una vez se inclinó sobre el plato, no reconoció ningún ingrediente.

—¿Vino? —Apareció Georg de vuelta, cargando dos tazas despostilladas en una mano y la botella en otra. En cuestión de dos minutos ya había servido el ambarino líquido en los recipientes que fungían como receptáculos a falta de copas y encendido un par de velas de tamaños desiguales aquí y allá.

Gustav no estaba del todo seguro si lo tenue de la iluminación iba por el lado romántico o para que el aspecto de su comida fuera menos terrible a la media luz de las velas, así que optó por beber grandes tragos de su taza cuidando no cortarse con el borde y así diluir el sabor de los primeros bocados.

—¿A que sabe delicioso? —Tentó Georg su suerte, comiendo a la vez en grandes porciones.

Gustav apuró otro trago de vino una vez más y asintió a medias. —Está un poco salado… Y sabe como a quemado. Un poco, sólo lo que es… ¿marrón? Mmm, pero el resto está bien —mintió a medias, porque en realidad quería decir “bien mal”. Después de todo, ¿qué no era marrón en su plato?

—Bueno, usé sal para tapar lo quemado pero… Prueba esto, anda —le dio un bocado de su propio plato y Gustav se resistió hasta que no pudo hacerlo más sin ser grosero—. ¿Qué dices?

—Ma-Maravilloso —tragó Gustav la masa semi carbonizada sin apenas probarla, seguro de que morir asfixiado no sería tan malo que morir por el sabor.

El resto de la cena, si bien sin más incidentes, transcurrió como otras tantas entre los dos. Besos aquí y allá, ojitos tiernos cada tanto; en el caso de Gustav, esconder la comida debajo del plato y en las servilletas cada vez que se ‘limpiaba’ la boca.

Finiquitaron el romance apagando las velas con un soplido y eligiendo una película para la noche.

—¿Sabes? —Sugirió Georg cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en pantalla y por fin Gustav se quitó el asqueroso sabor de la boca a base de pastillas de menta—. Ya que yo cociné, ¿podrías limpiar tú la cocina? Me siento un poco cansado y… ¡Ahhh! —Bostezó como si quisiera enfatizar su punto—. Estoy tan agotado.

Sin darle tiempo a Gustav de negarse, Georg apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su recámara, dejándose caer sobre el colchón y como por arte de magia, roncando para demostrar que ya estaba dormido.

Nunca como esa noche sintió Gustav antes deseos de ahorcarlo…

Evaluando que tan graves eran los daños en la cocina y eligiendo darle una calificación entre 1 y 10 (un 15 sin lugar a dudas), Gustav se puso manos a la obra subiéndose las mangas de la camiseta que vestía y concentrándose en una labor a la vez. Primero el fregadero, luego las ollas de la estufa, el suelo, el humo que manchó la pared…

—Maldito Georg —rechinó Gustav los dientes mientras tallaba el fondo negro de un sartén y se preguntaba qué clase de karma lo obligaba a pagar así.

A modo de música de fondo, los ronquidos de Georg lo acompañaron mientras la cocina poco a poco y a base de mucho esfuerzo, recuperaba su apariencia habitual.

 

III. Ex novia.

 

Veronika era, sin exagerar ni nada, una preciosidad de grandes ojos verdes y nariz respingona. Gran delantera, una buena retaguardia y una cintura diminuta que iba a juego y la hacía parecer sacada de la más sucia fantasía adolescente. Al menos adolescente heterosexual, porque si bien Gustav veía en ella la belleza y no podía negarla, también era cierto que no se sentía ni una pizca atraído por ella y eso era bueno.

Lo malo es que Georg sí, y como ex novio de Veronika y no homosexual, sino más bien bisexual y orgulloso de ello, apreciaba cada una de las cualidades de la chica como si nunca antes las hubiera disfrutado.

No en vano su relación había durado tres años, dos más de los que Gustav tenía con el propio Georg y por ende, dos años más serían los que Gustav tardaría en sentirse cómodo respecto a que Georg y Veronika siguieran siendo amigos como si en realidad lo suyo jamás hubiera ocurrido y en realidad sólo hubieran sido amigos con beneficios.

Beneficios del tipo sexual, por supuesto.

En palabras del propio Georg, lo suyo con Veronika no había sido tan intenso ni tan plagado de románticos como lo que tenía con Gustav, sino más bien comodidad y pereza por romper. Mucha facilidad en el sentido de que Georg podía salir de gira y contar con que Veronika cuidaría de su departamento compartido, no era dada a reclamar ni tener inseguridades porque su novio pasara más fuera del país que dentro y por supuesto, que de esos tres años juntos, el tiempo total del que habían convivido no superaba los seis meses.

Georg podía presumir que había pasado más horas dando entrevistas y en los escenarios que al lado de Veronika, por lo que no había sido ninguna sorpresa cuando al final del Humanoid Tour y luego de estar juntos un mes sin interrupciones, su ruptura se hubiera vuelto un hecho innegable. Por aquel entonces lo que Georg tenía con Gustav estaba pasando de platónico a tangible y Veronika no se lo había tomado a mal ya que ella misma sentía que su relación con el bajista no iba en ninguna dirección real y lo mejor sería dejarlo antes de salir lastimados.

El rompimiento había sido sencillo, la división de propiedades igual, y la noticia de que ahora Gustav y Georg eran pareja no había molestado a nadie entre familia, amigos y conocidos mutuos, Veronika incluida.

Tanto así que la chica de vez en cuando llegaba de visita a su departamento y pasaba con ellos (más bien con Georg) la tarde. Comían, bebían, se plantaban frente al televisor y hablaban de todo y nada como los viejos amigos que eran.

El propio Gustav sabía lo ridículo que era sentirse celoso al respecto. Después de todo, Georg había elegido al baterista por encima de su novia de tres años, algo grande tenía que significar, ¿no?

Claro que no era lo mismo decirse a sí mismo eso que llevarlo a la práctica, y Gustav lo tuvo muy claro cuando al día siguiente de la debacle ocurrida en la cocina llegó temprano al departamento cargando en ambos brazos bolsas de la compra sólo para encontrarse con Veronika y Georg frente al televisor, la cabeza de ella en el regazo de él mientras el bajista le acariciaba el cabello y ésta le correspondía con ruiditos que asemejaban a los de un gato mimado.

Tal vez ellos lo veían gracioso, pero ahí mismo Gustav quiso tirar al suelo las bolsas de la compra a modo de pataleta y mandar todo al carajo.

—Hey, Gus —lo saludó Georg como si nada—. Mira quién vino de visita. Estábamos esperándote para pedir una pizza o algo así, ¿qué dices?

—Yumi, pizza —rodó Veronika en el regazo del bajista hasta que su cabeza quedó justo sobre la entrepierna de éste—. Muero por una tipo hawaiano. ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

Gustav los vio enfrascarse en otra de sus conversaciones en las que él no tenía cabida, por lo que en lugar de ceder al berrinche enfiló directo a la cocina y dejó las bolsas sobre la barra. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese par por la cabeza? Una cosa era mantener el contacto como amigos, algo que él podría aceptar sin problemas, y otra mantener la relación casi intacta como si en realidad el rompimiento jamás se hubiera dado. Casi porque esperaba al menos que la parte sexual de su vínculo no se hubiera reanudado a espaldas suyas.

—No seas celoso, Schäfer, está en tu imaginación —se dijo en voz baja, presionando dos dedos contra su frente y respirando lo más lento posible para aplacar su acelerado corazón. Por razones en las que prefería no pensar (enojo, rabia, ¡celos!) lo que más le iba a costar esa tarde sería actuar con normalidad.

—Hey, pensé que querrías ayuda —apareció de pronto Veronika a su lado, tan sonriente y fresca que Gustav no tuvo la presencia de ánimo como para desquitarse con ella—. ¿Dónde pongo esto? —Señaló la barra de pan y por inercia Gustav señaló el lugar indicado al tiempo que la seguía con los ojos, cuidando al parecer que la chica no tocara lo que le pertenecía más de lo que ya acostumbraba.

En silencio, los dos se dedicaron a vaciar las bolsas y colocar en el lugar correcto la compra de la semana. Una vez finalizado el trabajo, el baterista se sintió más tranquilo, aunque no del todo.

—Uhm, vi tu cara cuando llegaste —interrumpió Veronika la quietud reinante entre ambos.

—¿Ah sí?

—No parecías feliz de verme.

Gustav se mordió la lengua para no decirle que el problema no era su visita sino que su rostro había estado como si nada a medio centímetro de la entrepierna de Georg.

—Mmm… —Murmuró, escogiendo lavarse las manos en el fregadero antes que voltearla a ver.

—Vale, estás celoso. No tienes por qué estarlo, somos amigos y nada más. También soy tu amiga, puedes ser honesto conmigo.

De golpe, Gustav cerró las llaves del agua y clavó sus ojos en los de Veronika. —No —escupió la única palabra. Estaba celoso, sí, pero no era amigo de Veronika, eso no.

—No quiero causar problemas entre Georg y tú, es todo —dijo la chica con una falsa seguridad—. Será mejor si hoy me voy.

—Por favor —exhaló Gustav—. Y lo siento, no eres tú, sino yo que no he tenido una buena semana.

—No hay problema —se acercó Veronika, y para sorpresa de ambos, lo abrazó. Apenas un leve apretón y de vuelta lo soltó—. Hasta luego.

—Seh, uhm…

A lo lejos, Gustav escuchó a Veronika despedirse de Georg alegando haber recibido una llamada de teléfono y tener una emergencia que necesitaba de su presencia, no, nada de gravedad pero se tenía que ir. Confundido, Georg la dejó partir y al cabo de unos segundos apareció en la cocina al lado de Gustav.

—¿Qué paso en realidad, Gus? —Inquirió, para nada tragándose la mala mentira de Veronika.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Refutó el baterista—. ¿O prefieres explicarme qué estaban haciendo en el sofá cuando llegué? Porque la verdad…

—¿Qué? Estábamos viendo una película, esperando por ti para pedir comida, Gus. Nada más que eso. —Georg se apretó el puente de la nariz entre dos dedos—. Sé que tienes un par de días tenso pero no tienes por qué desquitarte con los demás.

El baterista bufó. —¿Tensos me dices? ¡Te diré que sí! ¡Y es por tu culpa!

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! Y que pretendas hacerte el inocente me enfurece, carajo.

Georg frunció el ceño. —¿Lo dices por lo de Veronika?

—Por eso y por lo demás. Hay veces que no es fácil vivir contigo en este minúsculo departamento y otras… —Resopló—. Otras veces es una pesadilla. No es la historia perfecta de cuento de hadas que esperaba y tú no eres el príncipe azul del que tanto se hablaba, es todo. Esta vida no es perfecta y no esperaba que lo fuera, pero últimamente… Esto apesta. Que lo sepas.

Los ojos de Georg se oscurecieron y éste bajó la mirada. —Cuida bien lo que dices, Gustav.

—¿Uh?

—Acabas de decir que la mitad del tiempo te fastidio y la otra también. Ya entendí de qué va esto. —Retrocediendo un paso, Georg golpeó la pared en un ruido sordo.

—No es lo que quería decir-…

—Ya, pero lo dijiste —suspiró el bajista—. Déjalo. Sé de qué hablas, a veces tampoco es fácil vivir contigo cuando las cuatro paredes amenazan con aplastarte si te mueves demasiado.

—Georg…

—Necesito salir a caminar un rato. Uhm, nos vemos más tarde —se giró Georg y abandonó la cocina y después el apartamento.

En la soledad de cuatro paredes que en verdad sofocaban, Gustav se sintió peor que nunca.

 

IV. Cabrón.

 

—Hey…

—Hey… —Murmuró Gustav en respuesta, ya adormilado después de infinitas horas de esperar el regreso de Georg. Recostado en la cama de ambos, se dejó abrazar por encima de las mantas. A su lado, Georg hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello y lo llenó todo del aroma del viento frío y los cigarrillos que seguramente se había fumado mientras estaba afuera.

Mala, pésima señal e inequívoca pista de lo mal que lo había pasado.

—No quiero pelear —afirmó Gustav mientras se aferraba a una de las manos de Georg y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos—, pero quiero que arreglemos todo.

—Ok.

—Has sido un cabrón desconsiderado los últimos días. Y yo… tal vez no debería llamarte así, lo siento.

—Está bien. —Entre pausas, Georg dejó caer los zapatos contra el linóleo y cada golpe resultó funesto dentro de la tensa atmósfera de la habitación—. Soy un cabrón de todos modos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Gustav, seguro de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

—Fui al departamento de Veronika y nos besamos… bebimos. Mierda, bebimos y nos besamos, en ese orden. No es que lo haga mejor o peor pero-… ¿Gus?

El baterista se apartó de Georg y lo empujó lo más lejos posible. —Ok —masculló—, genial por ti y por ella.

—¡Gus, vamos!

—¿Vamos qué? —Lanzó Gustav la almohada sobre la que antes dormía hasta el otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Qué más hicieron? ¿Me vas a decir que también se acostaron entre besarse y beber? Porque juro que te voy a dar un puñetazo en la boca si lo haces.

—No, por supuesto que no —se incorporó el bajista en la cama—. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que hacía me fui de su departamento. Te lo he dicho antes, lo mío con Veronika se acabó, ahora estoy contigo.

—¡Pero vas y la besas, joder! —Apretó Gustav las manos en sendos par de puños; una palabra más y Georg terminaría con ambos ojos morados—. ¡Eres un maldito cabrón!

Georg ni replicó nada, en su lugar, se apartó el cabello de los ojos y hundió los hombros. —Lo siento…

—Sentirlo no arregla nada —escupió Gustav, levantándose de la cama y viendo que el reloj marcaba pasado de medianoche—. A veces… te odio, Georg. Quiero que lo sepas, porque a veces… —Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, y lo que antes era enojo, pasó a ser tristeza—. Olvídalo.

—Gusti…

—Duerme aquí, yo me quedaré con el sofá. Mañana hablaremos.

Esperando que Georg lo detuviera y pidiera arreglarlo todo, Gustav se demoró al recoger una manta y otra almohada pero fue en vano. El bajista permaneció con la vista clavada en su regazo y le permitió abandonar la habitación que le pertenecía a ambos.

Al final sólo quedó Gustav y el sofá que desde tiempo atrás resultaba tan incómodo tanto para cama como para sillón pero que no podían tirar y cambiar por otro porque el departamento era pequeño y difícil sería encontrar otro tan pequeño que le fuera a la par.

—Esto apesta —masculló Gustav recostado de espalda y con las piernas colgando por fuera del sofá, no muy seguro si se refería al dolor de espalda que lo recibiría en la mañana o a lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

De pronto, todo lo malo parecía ser una misma calamidad que sólo no terminaba de pasar. Como empaparse en la lluvia a mitad de un camino desolado y tener que caminar con el fango hasta las rodillas.

—Ugh —cerró Gustav los ojos, decidido al menos a tratar de dormir un par de horas.

La mañana, si es que llegaba vivo a ese momento, seguro que sería mejor.

 

V. Contacto.

 

En realidad, no fue la mañana si no la madrugada la que trajo a Gustav de vuelta a la consciencia y ésta llegó de manos de Georg quien intentaba alzarlo del sofá sin despertarlo, lo cual era bastante estúpido considerando lo ligero que tenía Gustav el sueño.

—¡Uh! ¿Qué haces? —Apartó el baterista las manos que intentaban asirlo—. Suéltame, idiota.

—Perdón —murmuró Georg—, perdón, perdón…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Gustav, tallándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano y conteniendo las ganas de bostezar. Por ser la segunda vez que era arrancado de los dulces brazos del sueño en lo que iba de la noche, esperaba al menos no recibir más malas noticias.

—No duermas aquí. Regresa a la cama —intentó Georg acariciarle la mano pero Gustav se resistió—. Es tuya, yo dormiré aquí. No es justo que yo la haya cagado y sea quien duerma sobre el colchón.

—Ese asqueroso colchón querrás decir, y no es mejor que este sofá, jo —resopló Gustav, un poco más despierto—. ¿Por qué tenemos este horrible mobiliario?

—Porque combina con el horrible departamento —bromeó Georg con timidez, y ese pequeño gesto le arrancó a Gustav una carcajada corta pero genuina—. ¿Vendrás a la cama?

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior. —Sólo si vienes conmigo. Aún estoy molesto, no quiero que me abraces pero… Quédate conmigo.

Georg le acarició los nudillos con la yema de los dedos. —Gracias.

Juntos, apenas rozándose al caminar por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la habitación, se recostaron sobre el colchón repleto de bultos y resortes viejos dándole la espalda al otro pero con la furia de antes fría hasta convertirse sólo en rencor.

O culpa, en el caso de Georg.

Pese a todo y a la distancia emocional que había entre ambos, Gustav no resistió la tentación de rozar con su pie el tobillo de Georg. Y eso estaba bien. Ese era el punto medio donde podían encontrarse de momento y el puente sobre el cual al día siguiente arreglarían los errores de los últimos días.

Al menos eso esperaba él.

 

VI. Espacio.

 

«Bueno, al menos no cometió dos veces el mismo error», pensó Gustav a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba en la pequeña mesa de su minúscula cocina. Solo, porque como una nota de Georg se lo había dejado saber, ‘una emergencia familiar’ lo necesitaba en ese momento sin demora.

Al menos había ido antes a la tienda y traído comida rica, saludable y fácil de preparar, de paso, dejado todo en orden para que Gustav lo encontrara así sin problemas, por lo que el baterista había terminado desayunando un rico bísquet, un plato de yogurt con fruta y granola, además de un delicioso café con leche que Georg había dejado listo en la cafetera. De lejos, una comida mucho mejor que la de días antes puesto que no estaba ni salada, ni quemada, ni incluía una limpieza general en la cocina que tomaría por lo menos dos horas, lo cual ya era bastante decir.

Lo único que faltaba en ese desayuno era el propio Georg…

Gustav casi lamentaba haber fingido estar dormido cuando en la mañana Georg se había levantado primero, vestido en el más absoluto de los silencios y salido del departamento no sin antes besarlo en la mejilla lo más leve posible y sin amagos de despertarlo.

Ese pequeño beso aún le quemaba a Gustav en el rostro y prefería aclararlo todo antes que dejar transcurrir más el tiempo. ¿Para qué aferrarse a estupideces? Si Georg había besado a Veronika, bueno, eso necesitaría mucho más perdón que por lo de las toallas o el desastre mientras cocinaba, pero se podría arreglar si ambos ponían de su parte para superarlo.

Gustav amaba a Georg y estaba seguro que el bajista le correspondía en un 100%, pero si era así, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan dispuesto a aferrarse a resentimientos bobos?

Bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su café, Gustav pasó gran parte de la mañana sentado frente a la mesa y contando los segundos transcurridos, de paso, tratando de adivinar cuánto más tardaría Georg en regresar a la minúscula vivienda que compartían.

Luego la paz interna dio cabida a la irritación y de vuelta a la incertidumbre. ¿Y dónde estaba ese cabrón de Georg?

Por último y ya porque no lo soportaba ni un minuto más, Gustav salió a la calle y entre las calles se perdió hasta que los pies no pudieron sostenerlo más.

Lento, muy lento, caminó de regreso al departamento. De vuelta tranquilo, pero también decepcionado porque su relación con Georg no estaba funcionando tan bien como antes.

Porque quizá, no era culpa de Georg, sino suya…

 

VII. Espacio 2.0

 

—Así que… ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

Pasando lo que sería su segunda noche consecutiva solo porque Georg no había regresado al departamento y nadie parecía saber de su paradero, Gustav terminó por llamar a los gemelos vía larga distancia hasta Los Ángeles para ver si de ese modo se distraía un poco.

—Bien, supongo. Normal. Bill quiere comprar una tabla de surf y-…

—… dile que ya la compré —interrumpió Bill la voz de su gemelo, como siempre para ellos dos, más una conversación de tres bandas que entre dos personas.

—Ya lo oíste, ya la compró. Te mandaremos fotos del hospital y del yeso que seguro le van a poner una vez que las olas terminen de remolcarlo de vuelta a la arena.

—¡Tom!

—Vaya, qué interesante —fingió Gustav emoción. En realidad no le apetecía en lo absoluto seguirlos escuchando, pero como la soledad en el departamento era mucha, hasta verse él solo en esas cuatro paredes sin nada qué hacer excepto contar las manchas del techo resultaba deprimente.

—Oh, ¿no estará Georg por ahí? Tengo toda la semana queriendo hablar con él y siempre lo olvido.

—Erm… —Farfulló Gustav—. La verdad es que no está.

—¿Bajó a comprar algo?

«Más bien se largó y no sé dónde está», pensó Gustav con amargura.

—Nah, está… en el baño. —«Bravo, Schäfer», se felicitó Gustav por su mentira.

—Ew… Igual lo esperaré, es importante —aseveró Tom, y Gustav deseó poder estrangularlo a través de la distancia.

—Mira, Tom… La verdad es que, uhm… —Dispuesto a decir la verdad, Gustav se arrepintió de último momento y terminó por cortar la llamada y apagar su teléfono.

Luego se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Soy patético —gruñó.

—¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De pronto estaba viviendo la tan temida andropausia de manera prematura en vista de que no tenía ni los treinta años? ¿Había algo raro con él dentro de su cabeza? La última semana había sido… terrible. Pésima. No era ninguna sorpresa que Georg hubiera huido de su lado cuando era evidente que ni él mismo se podía soportar.

Era algo que iba más allá de las toallas, la comida quemada o que Georg besara a Veronika luego de que el propio Gustav la hubiera expulsado de su departamento por algo tan ridículo como verlos juntos y cómodos por la presencia del otro en el sofá. Porque a fin de cuentas, no era un problema de Georg quien sólo era Georg, sino del propio Gustav quien de pronto estaba malhumorado por todo y se exaltaba por tonterías que antes no le habrían hecho ni alzar una ceja.

Era triste. Y por lo tanto, Gustav permitió que el sentimiento se permeara hasta sus huesos para hacerle recordar siempre y hasta el día de su muerte el poco sentido que tenía pelearse con Georg por nimiedades.

Y si Georg volvía, Gustav se prometió, todo sería mejor.

De él dependería que así fuera.

 

VIII. Locación.

 

Gustav despertó al quinto día de ausencia de Georg cuando éste abrió la puerta y con gran dificultad, hizo entrar una docena de cajas de cartón listas para ensamblarse.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué son esas cajas? —Preguntó Gustav, el miedo de verse solo de vuelta atenazándole la garganta.

Georg resopló. —Mudanza, ¿qué más si no? Me costó encontrar un lugar tan pronto, pero será lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Lo mejor? —Recitó Gustav sin apenas mover los labios. Ante sus ojos, desfilando todos los pequeños errores cometidos en el último par de semanas y que se habían acumulado hasta crear ese caos; ahora no sólo su relación con el bajista estaba en riesgo, sino que éste se mudaba y lo dejaba atrás como si se tratara de un objeto de segunda mano del que ya no quería ser dueño—. Georg…

—Confía en mí, ¿quieres? Por una vez, Gustav. Elegí un buen lugar, y no es caro si tomas en cuenta que casi se paga solo con la financiación.

Gustav jadeó, imposibilitado de respirar por el pánico que de pronto se estaba apoderando de él.

—No te puedes ir —dijo en su lugar—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Demasiado tarde —gruñó el bajista, inclinado sobre la pila de cajas e intentando deshacer los nudos que las mantenían unidas—. Voy a empezar empacando la ropa y será lo único que saldrá de aquí. Todo lo demás se puede quedar, no lo quiero.

—¡Georg! —Gritó Gustav aterrado. ¿A ese punto habían llegado? ¿Con tanta facilidad podía el bajista desprenderse de su vida juntos que no le importaba dejar nada atrás?—. Por favor, no te vayas. Yo… Es sólo una mala racha. Si luchamos… todo esto se arreglará. Ya verás, confía tú en mí.

—Vamos, Gus —resolló Georg golpeando una de las paredes—. Este lugar es un basurero y da más quebraderos de cabeza de los que debería. El techo se está cayendo a pedazos y juraría que hay pintura de plomo por todos lados. No me pienso quedar ni un segundo más en esta pocilga del infier- ¡Ohmp! —Exclamó sorprendido cuando Gustav se lanzó sobre él y se aferró a su cuello—. ¿Gus?

—No, no, ¡no! No te dejaré ir. Te amo, ¿me entiendes? No vamos a renunciar a esta relación sólo por una mala racha, es estúpido tirar todo por la borda así como así. Podemos solucionarlo, aún estamos a tiempo. Pero no te vayas, no… No me dejes, Georg. Te amo demasiado para que me dejes.

—Gus, espera, alto… —Abrazó Georg al baterista—. No te estoy dejando. ¿De qué hablas? No quiero romper contigo. Yo también te amo —besó su cabeza y no se apartó—, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—¿De verdad preguntas? —Lo apretó más fuerte el baterista—. Primero besas a Veronika y después desapareces por días. A donde quiera que llamo nadie sabe de ti y no puedo reportarte como extraviado a la policía porque se haría un caos. Joder, Georg. No vuelvas a irte así. No te vayas. No estoy hecho para soportarlo.

—No me voy a ningún lado. Ya estoy aquí. Volví —apoyó Georg la mejilla contra la coronilla de la cabeza de Gustav—. ¿Ves? Aquí estoy contigo.

—¿Entonces para qué las cajas?

—Ya te lo dije, nos mudamos. Nosotros dos —resaltó lo que para él era obvio—. Odio vivir en este lugar. No sé ni por qué lo elegimos en primer lugar.

—No lo elegimos, duh. Yo vivía aquí desde siempre, tú sólo… Te hiciste el segundo inquilino, ¿recuerdas? Llegaste con tus maletas y te volviste parte del mobiliario.

—Oh, es cierto —rió el bajista—. El punto es que este lugar no es sano para ninguno de los dos. Es pequeño, es incómodo y no tiene espacio para nada. Sólo estamos aquí incomodando al otro y tratando de que dos cuerpos entren en el espacio de uno. No sé si digo algo que tenga sentido pero…

—No, entiendo —razonó Gustav lo evidente.

Sí, su departamento había parecido del tamaño adecuado cuando se había mudado tanto tiempo atrás. Apenas cumplir la mayoría de edad, Gustav se había hecho con el contrato de renta del lugar, tan contento de ser un ‘adulto independiente viviendo por su propia cuenta’ que no había tomado en cuenta pequeños detalles como que los grifos goteaban o que las paredes estaban tan juntas entre sí que amueblar el lugar resultaba casi una pesadilla. Vivir de tour viajando por toda Europa poco había ayudado a la hora de dejar claro que podía (y debía) pagarse un mejor lugar, y luego con la inclusión de Georg al diminuto espacio… No era una sorpresa que estuvieran pisando los nervios del otro cuando dentro del mismo departamento ya era difícil respirar aire que el otro no hubiera convertido ya en dióxido de carbono.

—Compré algo más grande que un piso, Gus —paladeó Georg sus palabras antes de dejar salir la gran noticia—. Aún no es oficial y podemos buscar algo diferente si te parece, pero encontré una casa para los dos.

—¿Qué? —Susurró incrédulo el baterista—. ¿Una casa? ¿Con jardín? ¿Con algo más que un pasillo estrecho y un baño donde cada vez que se sentaba frente a la taza tocaba la pared de enfrente con las rodillas?—. No jodas… Tienes que estar bromeando…

—No, para nada —dijo Georg, sujetando el rostro de Gustav entre las manos y besándolo en los labios—. Mañana podemos ir a verla. Son dos plantas, cuatro habitaciones, cuatro baños y medio. Tiene una enorme cocina y un jardín amplio en la parte de atrás. Hay grandes ventanas, mucha luz, árboles gigantescos que protegen contra todo… Es justo lo que necesitamos, Gus. Visité cada empresa de bienes raíces y al fin encontré el lugar perfecto para los dos.

—Si estabas planeando esto, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Sólo te fuiste y ya… Tu nota no cubre los cinco días que estuviste fuera, estúpido. ‘Emergencia familiar’ y una mierda, me mentiste —gruñó Gustav sin verdadero malestar; ahora que Georg estaba de vuelta con él, era poco lo que podía sentir más allá de una euforia total por estar juntos.

—Te llamé, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado. Y claro que es una emergencia, tú eres mi familia ahora y tenía que arreglarlo lo antes posible.

—Oh, eso… Igual pudiste haber regresado —frunció Gustav el ceño—. Pudiste… pero no hiciste nada y está bien ahora que sé que no te irás.

—No, me iré, pero te llevaré conmigo, es una promesa —volvió a besarlo Georg y Gustav lo permitió.

Y por primera vez en al menos dos semanas, hicieron el amor por última vez en aquel departamento, entre cajas de cartón aún sin armar y el feo sillón que no les permitió encontrar una postura decente.

Con suerte, pronto su situación cambiaría.

 

IX. Espacio 3.0

 

La nueva casa era tal y como Georg la había descrito: Grande, amplia, de salas gigantes y salas espaciosas. En una frase, todo lo que su antiguo departamento no había sido y jamás sería.

Y costaba creerlo, pero el cambio de ambiente había hecho mucho por la relación de ambos, puesto que ahora cada uno tenía su propio espacio para reflexionar y ser él mismo sin tener que molestar al otro. Que la cocina fuera más grande también influyó en que los desastres culinarios de Georg fueran de mayor alcance y costo, pero era un pequeño precio que Gustav estaba dispuesto a pagar si a cambio su relación funcionaba de maravilla en el resto de las habitaciones.

Tal y como si un velo negro se levantara de su vida, de pronto las peleas entre ambos dejaron de tener esa vena fatalista de antes y ‘los grandes errores de Georg’ pasaron a esos ‘esos detallitos de Georg’ que Gustav aprendió a tolerar más y más.

¿Qué más daba si el baterista dejaba de vez en cuando las toallas en el suelo si de todos modos ahora tenían un armario lo suficientemente grande como para almacenar veinte y más listas para ser usadas? Lo mismo aplicaba al resto de pequeñas imperfecciones que Georg tenía a ojos de Gustav, y que el propio baterista estaba seguro, Georg también veía en él pero era más sabio a la hora de callar.

Para todos aquellos que creían que un Virgo no podría convivir con un Aries, Gustav les dedicó una seña obscena desde su jardín, sentado a la sombra de un árbol de manzanas y comiendo de su fruto.

Con más espacio y más tiempo libre que nunca, Gustav retomó su pasión por la batería en su propio hogar, dedicando para su set una habitación completa que había mandado tapizar para ser a prueba de sonido. Georg también había regresado a sus propios pasatiempos y en una habitación de la planta baja tenía su gimnasio y un caballete de pintura porque sus intereses no podían ser más dispares pero de cualquier modo quería hacerlo. Y Gustav lo apoyaba.

—No te podía encontrar, ¿sabes lo maravilloso que es eso? —Apareció de pronto Georg a su lado, dejándose caer a un costado suyo y dándole un gran mordisco a la manzana que él comía—. Mmm, delicioso.

—Yep —asintió el baterista, limpiándole la comisura de los labios por donde le corría el jugo de la fruta. Entendía bien lo que era esa sensación de recuperar su libertad y al mismo tiempo no perder nada. Que Georg se sintiera igual no hacía sino sumar puntos y darle el equilibrio que ambos necesitaban—, es agradable.

—Por cierto —interrumpió Georg la quietud reinante—, Veronika llamó…

Gustav suspiró en resignación. —¿Viene a cenar?

—Eran sus planes, no los nuestros —le dio Georg un beso sabor a manzana—. Le dije que estábamos ocupados desempacando y pintando las paredes. La próxima vez que llame le diré que vamos a salir de viaje y la siguiente-…

—Ok, ya entendí y parece que tú también —correspondió Gustav a los besos que el bajista le estaba prodigando por todo el rostro—. Y… puedes invitarla a venir, sólo no tan seguido como antes.

—¿Una vez a la semana?

—Que sean dos semanas y estaremos bien —sonrió el baterista, maravillado de lo bien que había salido todo al final para los dos.

Aquel, su espacio (suyo y de Georg) no lo cambiaría por nada y por fin entendió que si era así, era porque el mismo Georg así lo había querido a su lado.

Porque podrían no ser perfectos -Georg con sus defectos y Gustav también con los suyos, si es que el propio baterista admitía tenerlos por igual- pero en esencia, lo eran el uno para el otro.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
